


The Strong Six: The War of Two Kingdoms

by Gunslinger245



Category: Ben 10 Series, Fairly OddParents, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans Go!, The Lion King (1994), UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunslinger245/pseuds/Gunslinger245
Summary: Tragedy strikes the life of a beloved and famous king, and slowly becomes a tyrant. And with all hopes of stopping him are lost, six heroes are called upon to help in the war efforts. But will they be enough to stop the might of this dictator and his army?





	The Strong Six: The War of Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Hasbro, Disney, Cartoon network, DreamWorks, etc.

Tragedy bleeds in the savannahs of Pride Rock. And not because of a simple accident that was too obvious for people to ignore. But rather an event that could shake an entire kingdom. The area that surrounded the lush grasslands have been completely vaporizd in a huge explosion. Thousands of animals died during that explosion. Unaware of how it occured or when it would take place.

Many were huge families and relative ones. All burnt to ashes in the the one who had detonated the explosion was no other than Captain Gutt himself. A phsyco pirate monkey known for storming the Atlantic Ocean. Though he was out of his own turf now. The reason as to why he would set off the bomb was unknown.

But the thing about him was that he wasn't in the Pridelands at all. Instead he was on Dragon Island just five miles away from Pride Rock. Being interrogated by no one other than the King of Dragons himself. Who showed him no quarter as Toothless relentlessly beaten the vicious ape until he gives him answers to the one question that he is asking him.

"The bomb," he said as he put his paw on top of the crazy pirate ape. "Where'd you get it?!"

"Oh, you want one?" Gutt asked back, even though it did not relate to the question. "Copy dragon."

Enraged, Toothess grabbed Gutt by the scruff of his neck and prepared to toss him again. He was upset for two reasons. One was the fact that he would kill thousands of innocent animals for no real reason. The second reason was because he still didn't give him the answer that he wanted. As if this was all a joke to him. In which sickened the Night Fury.

And now he was going to beat him again until he gave him the answer he is asking again. Though it never really came to that. Because before he could, a loud roar filled the room. One of which made Toothless stop everything he was doing. And before he knew it, he looked up and saw no one other than the Lion King Simba, standing over a rock only a few feet away from him.

And from what Toothless could see, he was not happy at all. His eyes were blood-shot. He teeth bared. And his claws extended from his paws. And he could even hear a low growl escape from his mouth.

"Get away from him!" he demanded, expressing anger from his voice.

"I'm handling this," Toothless said in confidence.

Though it did not stop Simba from continuing his approach. As he did, Gutt sat up in a sitting position with one elbow sitting on the ground to hold his head up. But before a word was even spoken, Simba swiped his paw across the ape's face befpre taking him by the neck and slamming him onto a nearby tree.

"You drugged me!" he exclaimed. "Made me..."

Before he could finish he looked at the ground with a defeated expression.

"Nala..." he said, sadly. "My kids..."

To him this wasn't supposed to happen. It was to be the happiest day of his life. It was the anniversary when he first became king and Kion had come from the Tree of Life for a visit. Together they were suppsed to spend the day celebrating with the kingdom. In which every animal in the Pidelands came to Pride Rock to rejoice. But while he was overlooking his kingdom, he saw that Scar had returned and was right next to his daughter Kiara. Desperate to defend his family, he attacked him and locked into a deadly battle with him tat did not last long.

And to that point, he made sure that Scar would never return as he threw him off the rock. But it was at that time where he realized that he had been tricked. And that he wasn't fighting Scar at all. But instead was Nala. And before than, he learned of the bomb, but was too late to help anyone. And before he knew it, the explosion went off and spreaded everywhere. One it was done, he found that he was the only one who lived. Although there were a few others who managed to survive the explosion. The Lion Guard, a few members of the Night Pride. Even his closest friends Timon and Pumbaa.

But that didn't help at all. Cause it was also at that time where he had also learned that his family died in the explosion as well. Afterwards, it did not take him long to learn that it was Gutt who did it, and also from a report from Zazu, who also survived, where he was being held. Up to that poing all he could think about was that Captain Gutt had killed his family, and if he didn't ct sooner, he may have had a chance to save his people.

"First Mufasa and now the Pride Lands," Captain Gutt said, mockingly. "People you love tend to die quick. Don't they?"

Simba growled as he raised his right claw up ready to slash Gutt in the face. Not until he was stopped by a certain dragon.

"Simba, don't."

Instead, Simba lashed at the tree behind Gutt. Who only smirked and continued to goad at the Lion King.

"That's why I like you Simba," he said. "You're much more gullible than..."

He then motioned to Toothless before was thrown to the other side. As the pirate monkey slowly got up, Simba began to approach him more. His fury slowly getting the hold of him.

"You think you can continue your bloodline," Gutt started to point out. "That banishing me will magically reform me. And they'll be safe."

He then sat back into the position he was in before hand and continued to goad.

"So big, so dumb," he said, with a snicker to follow.

Simba's blood boiled out of pure rage. His hate and anger began to cloud him even more. Though he did manage to hold some of it back. But not for much longer.

"Now run along, so I can return to the seas. I've got lots of planning to do to top this."

Having enough of Gutt's goading, Simba picked him up again and raised him high in the air. At the same time Toothless finally decided to jump in before Simba makes the biggest mistake of his life.

"That's enough!" he declared.

As he approached, Simba took his right paw and used it to shove Toothless back before he could make his interruption. That action only caused Toothless to stagger before he could hit the ground. He was about to go again, but stayed his hand before he could anger the Lion King even further. Who of which looked back at Gutt. Who only smirked while being held up.

"I know it's soon, but..." Gutt said without a stuggle. "You think you'll ever love again?...Maybe you won't _severe_ your next bloodline."

After that line, Simba finally lost it. His rage knowing no bounds. And his hatred for Gutt ultimately gave away. He drew his paw back, his claws completely extended. This was a line that he could not cross. But now, there's no turning back. Toothless looked on just in time to see what Simba was about to do, and was powerless to stop it. And befor he knew it, Simba slash his paw into Gutt's chest. And all that could've been heard was Gutt's evil laughter, followed by a loud scream that echoed across the island.

Marking as the end of one villains reign of evil, and the start of a whole new war. And this is where our story begins....


End file.
